


2 Broke Girls.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Dinner, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: New York was for Hustlers. People dreamt big. They play hard and work hard. Yet the people in power scammed. What happens when the scams are finally exposed and they were finally on the same page as the underdogs?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Jellybean Jones & Sweet Pea, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 7





	2 Broke Girls.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the show 2 broke girls. Inspired by the show. I miss it so much.

New York City was the city that never sleeps. Lovers loved, dreamers dreamt and people definitely lost sleep. New York was a town for hustlers. The rich spent money and the normal people worked their ass's off just to afford rent. 

Wolf of Walford businessmen played their games. They scammed and worked their way to multiple million businesses. The hustler catches up. People get caught out.

Standing on the side of a pavement tears flowed down a raven haired woman with multiple chanel bags around her. She had lost everything and had no sense of direction.

A blonde woman walking through the streets rubbing out a stain from her work uniform. "You okay?" The blonde woman asked. The woman finally looked up from her stain. "Wait! You're the Veronica Lodge. The daughter of Hiram Lodge that committed fraud to hundreds of people."

"That's me." She cried.

"You're fucked." The women said.

“I know I am.” Veronica just sobbed.

"Hey, it's not so bad. Try work in a diner that no one comes to. Try not to be able to pay for your bills. Some people have it easy." The woman jokes. She looked down at her watch. "Fuck, I'm going to be late. I can't get fired."

The blonde women walked away in a hurry. That left Veronica alone on the side of the street. She was now left couch surfing with those friends she had left. 

Over the next week or so Veronica was left squatting in her old town house. She needed a job and fast. She didn't know what to do. She knew there were a few diners around. They always wanted workers.

With a job hunt on her mind she stumbled into a diner one night. The man instantly offered her a job. Jumping at the chance she changed into the mustard uniform. Luckily Veronica Lodge suits everything. 

She knew she had hit her rock bottom but at least she was standing on her own two feet. She couldn't be daddy's little girl anymore.

Feeling slightly better she had a pep in her step. With her name badge on she headed to introduce herself to all the staff. 

The man that hired her was named Reggie Mantle. He seemed uptight but was deadly attractive. He wants this business to do well. If it didn't his father would kill him.

There was an old black man sitting at the desk welcoming the customers. He was an old soul that loved jazz. He was so welcoming to her. His name was Pops.

Heading through to the kitchen she saw a tall man with a snake tattoo on his neck. He was the hook. She waved at him happily.

"Hello hot stuff." He flirted.

"Hi, My name is Veronica."

"Oh darling, I know who you are. You're viral, baby." The man winked.

"And I'm trying to move on from that part of my life." She told him.

"And you chose here baby girl. You will definitely not be found here. I'm Sweet Pea." The man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Veronica smiled coming into the kitchen. 

She saw a blonde woman filling up the condiments. "Hi, I'm Veronica and your?" Veronica looked at her name tag before even looking at the women. "You're Betty."

"I'm busy." Betty looked up. 

Veronica looked up at her finally. She could put a face to a name. Her face suddenly changed. She was the woman from the other day.

"You're that woman from the other day. The rude one." 

"Like I said I'm busy and you won't even last a week." Betty moved with the tray of condiments.

She headed into diner again, placing them all on the table. "Betty do you have my special brownies?" Pops asked.

"For you Pops anything." 

Around Pops she is the sweetest woman. The thing about Betty Cooper was, she was closed off to the world. Her mother is good for nothing, part of humanity. Who loved kicking it with the groupies and leaving her to look after them both whilst she was only a child. With Pops she could be herself. Her walls down and all.

"Only if you're sharing. Don't tell Reg or he'll have my ass." Betty smiled at him.

"Scouts honour." He smiled at her. "Pea, son, are you joining us?"

"Of course Pops. We need something to do whilst we deep clean this shit whole." 

"Damn straight." Pops cheered putting his jazz music on. 

"Are we taking bets on how long the new girl will last?" Betty said. 

"A week." Sweet Pea said.

"Have some faith in her. A month." Pops told her.

"Try the end of tomorrow's shift." Betty corrected.

"You mean because no one lasts with you." Pea teased.

Betty swore at him with her fingers. "Love you too B." He smirked. She rolled her eyes heading into the kitchen.

Veronica came out to see Betty placing her cupcakes on the stands. She placed her five dollar sign in front of it. Veronica watched her as she got to work.

"What's her deal?" She asked Sweet Pea.

"Betty is fine. She takes a while to warm up to people. She's a mess but you love her." 

"She needs to get laid." Veronica said.

Sweet Pea laughed at her. "We tell her that. She does but she has a type." He explained.

"Are you her type?"

Sweet Pea let a belly laugh out. "No doll face. I've tried but wait till 10. The hot writer who loves food comes in. He writes till 3am which is our closing before we open up at half 6 in the morning again." 

"Wait, you're telling me that cold stone bitch has a heart?" Veronica asked.

"Yep. But she never goes after the good guys. She's afraid of getting hurt but shush I didn't say anything." Sweet Pea winked at her getting back to work.

They worked making general chit chat. Yet Betty just shot her down. She acted as if she didn't hear her or was busy. Ten PM came around and Betty was eagerly waiting at the counter. 

"Hot date?" Veronica asked.

"I don't date. It's not like it's any of your business anyway." Betty glared.

The bell to the diner dinged as Betty saw the customer with the gorgeous blue eyes. The curly raven locks with a crown shaped beanie on. Betty doesn't actually know his name but she did think he was beautiful.

Behind him was a red headed woman. Short, red bow in her hair and freckled face. Betty's smile fell from her face. That night he didn't sit in her section. He sat in Veronica's.

"New girl you have a customer in your section!" Betty yelled at her.

"Coming!" Veronica shouted from the kitchen. 

Betty walked away pissed off. Sweet Pea and Pops looked at Betty. They knew she was hurt but it wasn't like she ever made a move on him. She knew she wasn't good enough. A small waitress in a shitty diner.

"Ronnie, find out what's going on over there." Sweet Pea told her, pulling her aside.

Veronica nodded heading over to the booth. "Cheer up mini coop. You know there's always room in my bed." He winked.

"And there's always room for my fists to make residency on your face. My legs to make a quick visit to your cock and let them shrivel up in pain." Betty told him.

Meanwhile, Veronica was at the booth. "Hi, I'm Veronica. I'm your new waitress today. What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Hi, could I get a double everything burger meal please with a strawberry shake?" The man asked.

"Absolutely and you?" Veronica asked the woman.

"Can I have a cheese and onion toastie with chips and a strawberry milkshake?" The woman added.

"You bet you can. How can I help you to make this date extra special?" 

"It's going pretty well. Thank you for the offer but nothing." The man told Veronica.

"I'm a regular too. That's my normal order for future reference." 

Veronica nodded as she walked away she heard his name was Jughead. She handed Sweet Pea the order as Betty was violently chopping up onions.

"Wow Betty, should we take that knife from you?" Veronica asked.

Betty turned to her with the knife. "If you ever take a knife away from me you will know about it." She warned. "This place is a fucking shit whole and you chose to work here? You're insane. You could work anyway in the world. You have a college degree."

"And you don't?"

Betty walked away. That's when Reggie came out to see them. "Veronica, amazing work. Betty put more effort in or you will get fired." He told her.

"How about Reggie, you get the fucked laid? You wouldn't have staff if I left." Betty told him.

"Not true. I have Veronica now." Reggie defended himself.

"A pretty princess like her? She can't last a week in this dump. Fuck this I'm taking my break." 

Betty stormed out. She pulled her cigarettes out her pocket and lit one. She was leant against the wall smoking it as Pops came out.

"Is that what I think it is?" Pops asked.

"Absolutely, want a hit?" She asked.

Pops took it from her taking a drag. "So your cupcakes are selling like hot cakes." He joked happily for her.

"Considering they're like the only edible thing we sell here, good." Betty shyly smiled.

"You know you could get out of here but you choose to stay." Pops said.

"It's not like that Pops. I need money, I have bills to pay. Food to eat. I live in a crappy mold infested apartment. The land lord is fucking useless and that's life."

Pops pulled her in for a hug. "I know honey. That's the true reality of being a New Yorker." 

"You mean being broke as fuck." They both laughed softly. "Hey give Veronica a chance. She looks like she has a fire inside her belly and she looks to be as stubborn as you." 

"Not possible." Betty smiled.

"That's the smile we miss behind your brooding. Now get in there and don't let that bastard Reggie get to you." 

"Well that's hard but apparently I'm skilled in it." She shrugged.

"That you are my soul sister. Now get back in there because I dread to think what we'll walk into." Pops teased.

"Thanks Pops. I love you." Betty hugged him again before heading back inside.

Unfortunately Betty's wish of the place burning down didn't happen. She headed back in to see Veronica struggling carrying more than one plate. Rolling her eyes Betty took a few plates to help her. Whatever they smash comes out their paychecks.

"Thank you." Veronica gave her a kind smile.

Betty just nodded. Veronica was simply happy with that. She placed down the food with the couple on a date. 

"What's your name so I know for future reference?" Veronica asked.

"Jughead." 

Betty looked over to his table. She heard it and smiled softly. "Jughead." She whispered to herself.

The night slowly passed. It was filled with rude customers which Betty shot them all down. Veronica was thankful to Betty in that moment. It made working getting hit on easier.

Closing time hit and the deep clean began. Betty hired the music all the way up. Pops and Sweet Pea were eating the edibles. Veronica was cleaning but not properly.

"Have you ever cleaned a day in your life?" Betty questioned.

"No." 

"Come here. It has to be done the right way or we'll never get home." Betty told her.

Veronica stood back watching her. She then pitched in. It cut the time in half. Everyone was exhausted once they finished. Sweet Pea dropped Pops home. Betty would lock up like most nights. 

"Chop chop. I want to get home before sunrise."

"I thought I could lock up." Veronica said.

"No can do." Betty said.

"Okay." Her plan went through the roof. Betty finally clicked on. "You're homeless aren't you?"

"I've been staying at the shelter."

Betty sighed, she knew what she had to do. A girl like her wouldn't last a week in the shelter.

"No you're not. You're going to live on my couch. Come on, my apartment is a few blocks away." 

Veronica's face lit up. Her kindness was so overwhelming. Especially when she had been so cold with her all day.

Maybe living this life wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. She may be broke now but half the population is broke. At least she has a job that’s more than some people have. She had a good set of people around her. They were stable and she needed stability. 

No more being daddy’s girl. 

She’s a working broke woman trying to navigate the realities of life.

Could everyone face the realities of life or was it just one whole massive learning game. That’s the thing about life. You never know until the moment hits and the moments are here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
